Die sieben Potters
by Imperiatus
Summary: Albus Dumbledore ist tot und hinterlässt ein eigenartiges Testament, über das Lord Voldemort nur den Kopf schütteln kann. Wie der letzte Wille eines alten Mannes einen Krieg entscheiden kann. OneShot.


_**!Warnung vor 'Deathly Hallows'-Spoilern!**_

_Das übliche, weder Harry Potter noch einer der anwesenden Charaktere gehört mir, alles gehört J.K.R., und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, möchte eigentlich nur lachen und Reviews ernten._

_Hiermit wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen; lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat!_

* * *

**Die sieben Potters **

* * *

_Parodie_

* * *

Bellatrix schrie plötzlich neben ihm auf, und Voldemort fuhr herum. 

Es war jetzt zwei Monate her, und der böse Dunkle Lord hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er sich dazu hatte überreden lassen. Das war alles Severus' Schuld, ganz allein, und seine Strafe würde furchtbar sein, oh ja! Hätte er auch nur entfernt geahnt, wohin _das _führen würde, er hätte Draco Malfoy nie den Befehl gegeben. Welcher Bastard hatte die Sitte eingeführt, letzte Wünsche zu respektieren – und wieso verdammt hielt er sich daran? Und wieso _verflucht_ bestand Dumbys letzter Wille darin, den Krieg ausgerechnet durch ein _Quidditchspiel _zu entscheiden?

Als Voldemort nun herumfuhr, machte er Augen groß wie der Quaffel, den Snape soeben vor Schreck aus der Hand fallen ließ und damit die Ratte Wurmschwanz erschlug. Auf der Tribüne hörte Yaxley auf, seine strahlend weiße, mit einem dunklen Mal verzierte riesengroße Fahne zu schwenken – verfluchter Idiot, es hatte ihn _so _viel Zeit gekostet, den Todesser das Ministerium infiltrieren zu lassen, wieso gab der Mistkerl seine Tarnung so einfach auf?

‚Memo an mich selbst – im nächsten Spiel ist Yaxley der Hüter, Strafe muss sein', entschied Voldy wütend, konnte die Verblüffung des Todessers aber verstehen. (_„hehe, _ich_ der große, böse Dunkle Lord zeige Verständnis, was ein Witz"_).

„MOODY!" polterte er dann, „das ist _unfair_! Vielsafttrank ist verboten, und außerdem – du kannst _unmöglich Harry Potter _lesen!"

Vor ihm schwebten die sieben Potters aus dem gleichnamigen Kapitel (natürlich hatte er „Die Heiligtümer des Todes" gelesen, immerhin hatte er bis vor kurzem an der Hoffnung festgehalten, dem Quidditch zu entgehen, und hatte sich vorbereiten wollen), und er _schwor _bei Moodys nicht mehr vorhandenem da abgebrannten Holzbein, er hatte keine Ahnung, wer Potter war, und wer Lupin, Tonks, Weasley, Weasley oder Weasley. Nicht einmal Hogwarts' riesentölpelhafter Wildhüter Hagrid war noch erkennbar, seit er Potters Gestalt angenommen hatte und nun nicht mehr alle paar Minuten sein Besen durchkrachte.

Potter – _ein _Potter hieb Snape mitsamt Quaffel durch den rechten Ring – hoffentlich wünschte der sich keine Kinder! Sollte er sich freuen, dass die Bestrafung Severus' geklappt hatte? Na, jetzt führte Potter, lieber nicht, und Voldy ging zum Angriff über.

„AUF SIE!" brüllte Voldemort sein Team an, um sie gegen Potters „Goldene Phönixe" aufzuhetzen. Bellatrix und ihr Mann wedelten begeistert mit ihren Keulen und stürzten sich auf die Klatscher, und Voldemort machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz, während im Hintergrund Lee Jordan eifrig das Match kommentierte.

„River berichtet live für _Potterwatch _– und bei der Anzahl der anwesenden Potters haben wir viel zu watchen. Ein Potter hat Amycus Carrow den Quaffel abgenommen und schießt auf Schniefelus' Ringe zu, während Bellatrix auf Voldys Zeichen hin Carrow zur Strafe einen Klatscher schenkt. Potter gibt weiter an Potter und der weiter an Potter, und dann wirft Potter auf die Ringe, und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung – vielleicht will er _keinen _Klatscher geschenkt –, wirft sich Schniefelus vom Besen und in die Luft, klammert sich an den Quaffel und stürzt zu Boden."

Ha, gut, jetzt konnte er Yaxley bestrafen, also winkte Voldemort dem Todesser auf der Tribüne, der schnell seine Fahne an Draco Malfoy abgab, und bedeutete ihm, sich auf Snapes Besen vor die Ringe zu setzen, während Moody seinem Team weitere Anweisungen erteilte.

Dann brüllte er wieder „AUF SIE!" und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Bellatrix und ihr Mann fuchtelten wild mit den Keulen herum, warfen damit nach Potter und trafen dabei Yaxley am Kopf, der kurz aufschrie und sich theatralisch von Snapes Feuerblitz stürzte.

Ähm, gut, Voldy kramte in seinen ausgebeulten Robentaschen und zog ein rosa Kaninchen heraus (_„WIE bitte?! Was zum Henker soll ICH mit einem rosa Kaninchen?!"_), zog ein zerzaustes Haarteil heraus (_„Was! Ich HAB nicht einmal Haare, ich brauch keine!"_), Knallbonbons (_„Ich?! Hast du einen Knall?"_) und erwischte dann endlich, was er suchte (_„So, und was SUCHE ich?"_), ein angebranntes, altes Pergament, suchte es mit rotunterlaufenen Schlangenaugen danach ab, wer als nächstes bestraft werden musste.

„Lucius, vor die Ringe", zischte er dann, langsam mehr als wütend und begab sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz, als plötzlich ein Potter auf ihn zuschoss.

Blitzschnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und zischte: „_Avada Kedavra!_" Er war bereits wieder hinter dem Schnatz her, als ein entsetztes Kreischen ihn herumfahren ließ; Voldemort konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Malfoy vom Besen und auf den Rasen fiel, aber so was von tot. Oops, und er fischte in seiner Robentasche schon wieder nach der Liste, befahl Pettigrew vor die Ringe. Allmählich gingen ihm die Todesser aus!

„Potter hat wieder den Quaffel, gibt an Potter ab und der an Potter und er wirft ... und trifft die Ringe, Potter hat getroffen, Potter führt!"

– „WAS?!" entfuhr es Voldemort barsch, „Pettigrew, du verdammter ..."

– „Ähm, my Lord?" unterbrach ihn ein schüchternes Stimmchen von irgendwo weiter unten, das sehr nach dem Quietschen einer Ratte klang, „Snape hat mich vorhin mit dem Quaffel erschlagen, wie soll ich denn so die Bälle fangen?"

Das hatte er natürlich nicht bedacht, und Voldy knurrte und zückte wieder seine Liste, sandte Alecto Carrow an die Stelle des Hüters, wendete seinen eigenen Besen.

Ha, endlich, er hatte den Schnatz entdeckt, schoss vorwärts. Doch da waren verdammte fünf Potterbengel, die ihm den Weg versperrten, und Voldemort wurde nun wirklich wütend. „_Avada Kedavra!_" zischte er, zielte auf Potter – welchen auch immer – und lachte hämisch, wurde wieder ernst, als der Angezielte sich unter dem Zauber wegducken konnte und Voldy stattdessen den Schnatz traf, der daraufhin in tausend Teile zerbarst.

_NEEIIN! _schrie alles in ihm panisch auf – das Spiel würde erst enden, wenn der Schnatz gefangen war – mussten sie jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit spielen?! Und seine Horkruxe würden dafür sorgen, dass das eine _lange _Zeit war. Er mochte wetten, der alte Mistkerl hatte das so ausgeheckt. „_Sei verflucht, DUMBY!_"


End file.
